phantasy_whats_in_a_namefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Trainer
Trap animal trainer seeking adventure and amusement. Personality INTP. Is quite shy and mostly keeps to himself and is fairly quiet except with those close to him. Pfft yeah right History Previously animal trainer in a small town. Learned his craft from his family. Joined the quest against the demon king to push his talents and abilities. Skills and Items Items/Companions *'<>', Mystic: A knife that can stab the heavens. Slices with the power of galaxies, stars, and all that fancy shizz. Creates a tear in space to outer space when used with maximum strength. The tear repairs over an hour, but is large enough to shove unliked people inside. Useful for blocking projectiles and instantly killing scrubs. Bonus to Agl (50) and Per (50). *'<>', Mythical: A perfectly crafted whip with the head of a dragon engraved on the hilt. Boasting the essence of spring, and thus growth, this whip can increase in length at will. In addition, it will constantly heal its wielder, restoring them to battle-ready condition within 10 minutes twice per day. Also makes you immune to the common cold. Bonus to Agl (50) and Per (80). *<>, Mystic: Woven of magic thread. If you cover yourself in it, it is capable of repelling any ranged weapon or spell ranked lower than Mystic (or B). Also capable of changing into whatever color you want it to be. Default is "Summer Green." Grants bonus to End (50) and Luk (50). *'Wyverrel': A triplet of three squirrels who ride a Great Wyvern forty feet long. Can provide fast transportation for up to 5 people. By default, the Wyvern will be controlled by the Squirrel Bros who will obey your orders. **'Mount!': You may ride the Wyvern alongside the Squirrels. While mounted, your Str, End, and Agl become equal to the Wyverrel's Str, End, and Agl. You cannot be forced off of your mount by weak attacks. **'Trainwreck' (B): You charge down the enemy with the Wyvern. Attacks with 200% of the Wyverrel's Str. However, defense is foregone during this attack. **'Venomous Bite' (B): The Wyverrel will fight by itself unless otherwise commanded not to. Deals normal damage and applies a Poison debuff. The enemy will take damage equal to the Wyverrel's Mana over the course of a minute. Animal Trainer *'Beast Tamer': You deftly avoid blows from animals. Specifically animals. When facing animals, you gain 33% bonus Agi. *'Feeding Time!': When you feed an animal, you exert a powerful calming presence. *'Crowd Pleaser': You have a natural flair for attracting attention. Bonus to negotiating skills, minus to stealth. You are attuned to emotions. You are able to determine the cause for certain emotions. *'Magic Arts': You are able to use the basic magic spells below. **'Extend Control (Animal)' ©: You are able to attempt a capture against a low-intelligence animal. The comparing factors are your Knowledge + Perception against the animal's Knowledge + Perception + Endurance. **'Natural Lullaby' (B): Sing a song that drains creatures of their energy. Puts enemies with less than 100 Endurance to sleep. If they have 100 or more End, they will lose 50 Agl and 50 Per. As soon as the enemy is hit, the effect will wear off. Once an enemy is affected by this song, the required End goes up by 50. Druid *'Harmonious Harmony': You are greatly favored by nature. It will aid you in small, helpful ways. *'Improved Familiar Sense Sharing': You are able to share the senses of familiars under your control. *'Druidic Arts': You are able to use the spells listed below. **'Ensnare' (D): Command roots to come from nearby wildlife and exert control over them. They can entangle and snare enemies. **'Nature Horn' ©: Send a call out through the area, asking wildlife to come to your aid. **'Cureraga' (B): A healing spell that creates the necessary all-natural healing herbs necessary to restore someone's health or physical condition. Requires 15 minutes for full effect. Heals by greatly increasing natural regeneration. Also cures most infections/diseases/poisons. Adventurer *'Plot-Granted Quick Learning': You learn quickly as a result of plot powers! Rather abstract, but a mysterious force is helping you learn skills and combat extremely quickly. *'Adventurer's Guide': If your Perception is higher than an NPC's Knowledge, you can see past the enemy's lies. *'Adventurer's Plot Armor, Brain Edition': Your mana may kick in and substitute for Endurance to save your life once per quest. Relationships *\*if you have any, add them here*\ Trivia *\*random stuff*\ *Cocoa's character